Hospital Visit
by sur2sur
Summary: Rocket visit Denarian (Garthlan) Saal in the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Hospital Visit (part 1)

sur1sur Summary: Nova Prime requested Peter to take The Guardians to the hospital, where the pilots are recuperating

Work Text:

Peter called for a meeting in the common room. After everyone but Rocket was in the room, Peter yelled, "Rocket get in here."

Rocket replied, "I aint doing it."

Peter said," Get your fuzzy little butt in here, now."

Rocket yelled back, "How do you know my butt is fuzzy?"

Peter yelled "Rocket get in here now."

Rocket replied, "I am not doing it. I am busy."

Gamora shook her head before getting up and leaving the room before coming back holding a snarling raccoon by the scruff of his neck.

Peter said, "Glad you could join us, Rocket." As Gamora dropped him on top of the table.

Rocket stood up and yelled at Peter, "I am not going to the hospital to visit the recovering Nova Pilots."

Peter asked," How did you know what this meeting was about?"

Rocket pointed to his ears before replying, "These aren't for decorations, stardork."

Peter sighed before saying, "Nova thinks it would boost the morale of the healing pilots, if we all visit with them and thank them for their assistance against Ronan."

Before Rocket could repeat his statement, Drax laughed and replied, "That is a wonderful idea. I am for it."

Groot nodded before saying," I am Groot." I agree with Drax.

Rocket replied," Again your agreeing with them, Groot."

Gamora said, "Although I don't understand, how this will help them heal. I also agree we should at least thank them for their assistance."

Peter glared at Rocket before saying," Majority rules. So we all are going. Tomorrow morning, and don't try anything to get out of it Rocket."

Rocket replied," You know how I feel about hospitals."

Peter had enough before saying, "Grow a backbone. You are doing this with us."

Rocket growled and hopped off the table before giving Peter the finger.

Peter turned to Groot before saying, "Make sure he is ready bright and early tomorrow morning. Including looking nice."

Groot replied, "I am Groot" I will make sure Rocket is ready and looks nice Before heading back to his and Rocket room.

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital Visit (part 2)

sur1sur Summary: Groot get Rocket ready for the hospital visit Notes: Anytime it is only Rocket and Groot There will be no I AM GROOT

Work Text:

Groot seeing it was time for Rocket to get up, gently shakes Rocket.

Rocket immediately says, "I am not feeling, good. You guys go without me."

Groot drop Rocket on the bed before saying, "Luckily at the last stop I picked up a Dangelian (Horse-like creature) thermometer. So I will take your temperature."

Rocket realized this was Groot way of letting him know that Groot knew he was faking it. Before going for his old jumpsuit.

Groot grabbed Rocket old jumpsuit and handed him the new one Gamora had made before saying., "Wear this."

Rocket replied, "I am wearing my regular jump suit." Before trying to pull it out of Groot's hand.

Groot grabbed Rocket with his free hand, toss the old jumpsuit into the laundry shoot before dressing the squirming Rocket in the new Red jump suit.

Rocket growled and said, "I can not believe you're doing this to me. I thought we agreed not to force the other to do anything the other did not want to do."

Grout replied, " You made me go to the Horticultural Specialist, when I was feeling ill."

Rocket said," Fine, just remember that whatever happens, you're going to take responsibility for."

Grout replied, "I will take responsibility for anything that you do, by accident. But right now Peter and the others are waiting for us." before leaving the room.

Rocket followed behind gripping all the way.

Peter notice Gamora was wearing the new clothes, she made. As was Drax, while he was wearing his older clothes.

Gamora took one look at Peter before saying, "PETER, You are not going like that. Go put on some of the clothes that I made for you."

Peter knew that when Gamora used that tone, when saying his name, it was not a wise choice to argue with her before heading back to his room to change.

Rocket came out and not seeing Peter looked and saw Gamora was wearing a light blue pant suit. While Drax was wearing a Dark Blue suit.

Peter came out, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans before saying, "Looking sharp, Rocket."

Rocket glared at Peter before saying, "I will visit with one Nova Pilot and than I am leaving. If he or she does not want me there. I am leaving the hospital."

Peter figure Rocket was going to pull something like this." Before handing Rocket a stack of Pictures and saying," Ok, who are you going to talk to."

Rocket quickly went through and found one of Garthan Saal before saying," This one, he looks like he would not want company."

Peter replied," Fine, but he has to acknowledge that you saw him."

Rocket asked," What if he is stubborn and will not admit it?"

Peter answered,"Than a nurse, who see you go into his room. Will also count."

Rocket replied, "Fine, now let us get this over with." Before heading out of the Milano.


	3. Chapter 3

Published: 2015-06-08 Words: 730 Chapters: 1/1 Hits: 18

Hospital Visit (part 3) sur1sur Summary: Rocket visit Garthan in the hospital

Work Text:

As Rocket walked into the lobby the hair on the back of his neck began to rise.

Peter seeing Rocket's neck hair begin to rise, asked, "Are you okay?"

Rocket replied, "You know I hate hospitals, now if you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." and walked over to the restroom.

Peter yelled," Don't forget our agreement."

Rocket replied," I will not forget." and entered the restroom. Rocket quickly found the ventilation shaft and opened it before going in.

Rocket hearing several Kree voices coming from ahead. So very careful, he followed the voices. Until he saw the Two Kree soldiers holding Garthlan Saal, while a third was assaulting him.

Rocket knew better than run in with no plans. He quickly devised a plan before kicking the ventilation shaft into the room and jumping in.

The Kree that was assaulting made a grab for Rocket, a fatal mistake.

Rocket grabbed the Kree's ear and brought it hard against the metal bed frame, cracking the head and breaking the neck, at the same time.

The Two remaining Kree, figure Garthlan was too weak to do anything, so they dropped him before going after Rocket.

Rocket crawled under the bed. Forcing one of the Kree to crawl under the bed after him. He quickly reached for Rocket

Rocket promptly moved out of the way, letting the Kree grab the two recently stipped wires and electrocuted him.

Rocket grabbed the surgical knife and hid it in the palm of his hand before coming out from under the bed.

Rocket stood and saw the last Kree holding another surgical knife against Garthan's throat.

Rocket let his shoulder dropped, as if in defeat before quickly throwing the knife into the Kree's forehead.

Before leaving, he removed the knife from the Kree's forehead and put Garthlan fingers on it, as if he thrown it before putting it back into the Kree's forehead.

Rocket than quickly put Garthlan back on the bed before retracing his steps back to the bathroom.

Rocket came out of the restroom before walking pass the nurse's station and waving at the 3 nurses before going to Garthlan's room. Upon opening the door, he yelled, "Nurses, there are several injuired people in this room.

The Nurses acted like a well oiled machine, two ran to Garthan's room, while the other called for medical assistance.

Rocket kept out of the way, Surprised that Garthlan had survived the battle with Ronan.

After fifteen minutes, one nurse said, "You can go in and see him now."

Rocket entered the room activated his jammer before asking," So how are you doing, Garthan?"

Garthlan answered," After over 6 months of surgery, I will be able to go back to my regular duty."

Rocket replied, "At least they used pain killer, anesthesia and sleep aids, when they operate on you and during your recovery."

Garthlan asked, "Did you know, what happened to me after that incident between us."

Rocket answered, "Yes, I do. I hacked the computer system. Wanted to know if what I did was for nothing or not."

Garthlan shook his head before saying, "Unfortunately, now I have proof."

Rocket replied." It looks like professor Sammantha Prissy ACEMAN, was correct. When you feel something hopeless, you create a small individual to help you with your problem. And if they try to force it to come to the forefront it might cause permaneant mental damage or let the more dangerous personality to come out."

Garthlan said, "What would she say about your existence."

Rocket answered. "I would tell her that I thought you were using me as the representative of your inner beast. Since I am small and a beast but not a hamster. Your mind is attempting to bypass the fact that I am not a hamster."

Garthlan asked, "Why did you call yourself a hamster?"

Rocket answered," Do you remember the meals we had."

Garthlan relied," Yes you had a Ham sandwich and I had Stir fry." Before his eyes opened wide as he figure out how Rocket came up to calling his race hamster.

THe door opened and Peter said," Hey Rocket it is time to go."

Rocket replied, "Nice chatting with you Saal, but I have to get going." and turned off the jammer. Before leaving the room, the hospital and headed back to the Milano with the rest of the guardians.


End file.
